The Cascata Event
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ needed}} |task = Wait for text from Perry (8h) Hit the runway on your first big professional modeling show at Projekt in New York |location = Projekt |rewards = +130 +260 |previous = Meet Angelo Gatti |following =The Cascata Ads }} (add goal description here) Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: needed: 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +125 +3 Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Sorry I didn't ask for your permission to give out your number. Didn't think you'd mind if Angelo has it ;^) How was your meeting?|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' It was great! :D '''2 He's kind of odd lol|Dialogue #2 = 1''' That's exactly what he said, right before he booked you for his upcoming fashion show in New York! Angelo wants you and Emily on stage to model his Cascata collection at Projekt in 8 hours. Get over there and show everyone you belong on the catwalk with the pros ;^) Flaunt it like you got it, honey. Because you DO! '''2|Your Dialogue #2 = I will!}} |-| At event= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), I can't believe we're actually here, on stage, TOGETHER! Welcome to the world of professional modeling, babe!|Your Dialogue #1 = (Hug Emily.) (Smile at Emily.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I've been telling Angelo all about you. I know he's very excited to be working with you...|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' I appreciate that, Em! '''2 I'm excited too.|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' It's the least I could do for you, (Y/N). You're my best friend! He asked me to show you the ropes, but honestly, you already know what you're doing. You don't need MY help, or anyone else's! '''2 So what do you think of Angelo so far?|Your Dialogue #3 = a''' He's cool '''b He's eccentric.|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = a''' He is! And he's a wonderfully creative designer who follows his visions and completely wears his heart on his sleeves. He's an artist, really. I should warn you though, he can be a little TOO passionate. Like any other passionate person, there are some ups and downs along the way. All in all, I would say working with Angelo has been an amazing experience, and I'm not just saying that because he calls me his muse, haha! As far as professional modeling goes, you could do a lot worse than working with Angelo. He's not at all egotistical, and he wants us to succeed. '''b|Your Dialogue #4 = A''' Glad to hear it! '''B (More about Angelo.)|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = A''' '''B I don't know everything about him, but I can tell you the little I do know... He was born in Italy, but moved to America. His family was very poor. He had an older brother who was put up for adoption before Angelo was born. Angelo has dedicated his life to becoming a huge success so he could take care of his parents and make sure they retire in comfort. He's a relatively new designer, but he's also one of the hottest designers in the world right now... so, we're pretty lucky to work with him! That's just about everything I know about Angelo Gatti.|Your Dialogue #5 = A''' '''B Thanks for sharing.|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = C'mon, (Y/N). Let's work it and drop some jaws!|Your Dialogue #6 = (Model with Emily.)}} |-| Tweet= Category:Goals